ostleafandomcom-20200223-history
Voltain
The Voltain was released on January 20, 2017. It is found in Scylla's Cove. Descriptions Egg This huge egg's briny stench is almost repulsive. Hatchling A young whale has emerged from the egg! It seems really chipper! Mature Hatchling While the whale appears to enjoy itself, it seems particularly lively whenever magic is around. Its previously-bright coloration seems to become darker the longer it's exposed to magic. Adult Being extremely prone to washing up on shore, Voltains are a type of whale that tend to live very pained existences for the majority of their adulthood. Being naturally drawn to lands with high concentrations of magical density, these huge beasts often find themselves beached to the point of being unable to re-enter the water. Left with nothing to properly sustain themselves when this happens, the magic a Voltain feeds off typically festers and re-manifests itself as Dark magic within the whale, internally simmering to a point that makes them incredibly volatile and ferocious to any other living beings that might attempt to help them back into the water. Due to this, they infrequently breed in the wild, causing their numbers as a species to dwindle. Sprites Hatching sequence Trivia - While it is believed that Voltains have existed for several millennia, they have always been somewhat elusive due to their relatively small population. Due to this, a variety of legends have arisen over the years; some tales refer to them as serpentine beasts with glistening fangs and claws while others envision Voltains as humongous fish that prowl on the souls of pirates and other such villains. The only thing these stories are consistently accurate about are the foul natures of adult Voltains. - It is commonly believed that Voltains do not actually wish to harm or be unpleasant towards others, but between the Dark magic they harbor and their sadness at never being able to return to sea again, they end up resisting and lashing out in unfortunate ways. On slim occasions, in cover of darkness, a Voltain will emit mournful wails that capture the pure unadulterated despair at being unable to be released from its woeful prison on the sand or rocks. It's rumored that hearing the sad song of a beached Voltain serves is an omen for upcoming death, often leading people to be even more wary around the areas where one lies at night. - For these strange whales, magic is dangerously addictive, their craving for it developing soon after they begin to mature. Newborn Voltains are incredibly docile and free-spirited, roaming the oceans and otherwise enjoying life. It is only after their desire to find magic leads them to their beached doom that their hostility develops, draining them of their color. It is incredibly dangerous to approach a beached Voltain, as they are known to viciously strike with their fins and sometimes use their Dark magic against any persistent beings. - While no solid proof of a Voltain successfully living an adult life in the ocean exists, there have been a plethora of reports of just such a thing occurring. In fact, ancient legends depict free-roaming Voltains as beautiful and majestic creatures that sport bright ceruleans and emeralds as they peacefully travel the ocean. However, most anyone who's witnessed a beached Voltain for themselves can't possibly fathom a version of the creature where it isn't ferocious and sad. Credits * Concept: xxBurningxx * Sketches: skwerl56767 * Sprites: skwerl56767 * Descriptions: xxBurningxx * Journal sketch: Rhynn Links * Voltain creature journal Category:Creatures Category:xxBurningxx Category:skwerl56767 Category:Rare Category:Large egg group Category:Scylla's Cove Category:Water Category:Dark